Apparatus for mixing gases and liquids and, particularly, carbonating apparatus for mixing carbon dioxide with water to produce carbonated water, are well known in the art. It can be appreciated that the quality of carbonated water depends primarily upon the thoroughness with which carbon dioxide is dissolved in the water. Good quality carbonated water is highly effervescent because of the thorough dissolving of carbon dioxide with the water. If the carbon dioxide is not thoroughly mixed with the water, the gas may be wasted and the quality or grade of the carbonated water will be poor.
It also can be appreciated that if carbon dioxide is brought into contact with water and mixed extensively over a long period of time in a large carbonating apparatus where mixing of the carbon dioxide and water can be repeated, it is possible to produce high quality carbonated water. However, carbonating water in a small scale apparatus, such as in-home drink dispensers, proper carbonation of the water becomes more difficult. All kinds of problems are encountered with small scale carbonating apparatus ranging from problems with the liquid and gas flow rates to spitting or sputtering which occurs upon initial operation due to a build up of pressure caused in part by the separation of gas and water. Probably the most critical problem with small scale apparatus, such as for in-home use, is that prior art carbonating apparatus tend to be unduly complicated, involve multiple components and are more expensive than should be expected for ordinary home applications. Prior carbonators are bulky, with valves and other components projecting outwardly from the carbonating housing or chamber. The present invention is directed to solving this myriad of problems and providing a very effective yet simple, compact and inexpensive carbonating apparatus.